Si
by KingdomOfBelgium
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Petit Ivan s'était enfin décidé à lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. À force de cogiter, il avait fini par trouver un plan. Un plan qui lui semblait parfait !


Titre : Si…

Résumé : Aujourd'hui, Petit Ivan s'était enfin décidé à lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. À force de cogiter, il avait fini par trouver un plan. Un plan qui lui semblait parfait !

Crédits : Axis Power Hetalia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Note de KingdomOfBelgium : Bonjour, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ! :-) Pour ma part, je vais entamer cette nouvelle année en postant ceci. Je tiens à m'excuser par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe… (Je me relis, je vous jure, je ne fais que ça ! Mais il y en a toujours une ou deux qui se cachent trop bien…) Aussi : en ce qui concerne les reviews, je vais désormais m'interdire d'en demander. Pas que cela ne me fait pas plaisir, loin de là ! (Au contraire, positif ou négatif, un avis constructif et toujours le bienvenu !) Mais pour la bonne et simple raison que je me suis découverte d'une extrême impolitesse. (En effet, je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre à ce que l'on m'envoie… Je le voudrais pourtant ! Mais après, voilà… Je ne sais pas toujours le faire sur le moment même, et puis ça me sors de la tête et j'oublie… Je suis désolééééeee !) Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et portez-vous bien ! ;-)

XXX

Le ciel s'était peu à peu recouvert d'épais nuages gris. Le temps était à la pluie et à l'orage, et les institutrices de la petite école du village avaient préféré faire rentrer les enfants, de peur qu'ils ne se fassent surprendre par l'averse.

C'est ainsi que, bien au sec à l'intérieur du réfectoire, Petit Ivan s'était retrouvé attablé face à un livre de coloriage. Parce qu'il fallait bien s'occuper, le bambin avait choisi cette activité. Mais s'il paraissait s'appliquer à l'aide de ses pastels, il n'en avait pas moins la tête ailleurs. En effet, il pensait. Ou plutôt « il peaufinait un plan » comme disent les grands.

Aujourd'hui, la petite école du village serait le théâtre du dénouement de son histoire sentimentale, particulièrement compliquée pour son petit cœur de huit ans ! Petit Ivan s'était décidé à lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Il avait d'ailleurs mis son nouveau pull bleu et blanc pour l'occasion.

En ce lundi de mauvais temps, la terreur des bacs à sable avait pris sa décision. Il allait se déclarer après d'Alfred, rien de moins que le héros attitré de la classe ! Un amour impossible dans le monde cruel de la cour de récréation. Un drame amoureux moderne, un véritable _Roméo et Juliette_ d'enfants…

Cela n'avait pas découragé Petit Ivan, loin de là ! Il avait vaillamment réfléchit au meilleur moyen de lui faire sa déclaration, imaginant différents stratagèmes tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Car n'allez pas croire que notre petite tête blonde se serait contentée d'un simple bisou baveux, donné à l'abri des regards, derrière le toboggan.

À force de cogiter, il pensait avoir trouvé. Et après quelques hésitations, l'enfant s'était finalement armé de son courage vacillant : aujourd'hui serait le grand jour !

Penché sur le dessin d'un ours qu'il remplissait de rouge, Petit Ivan récapitula une dernière fois pour lui-même :

 _Si à la sortie des classes, Katyusha est en retard pour venir me chercher…_

 _Si Alfred est seul, sans son frère et ses amis…_

 _S'il me propose de faire un bout de chemin avec lui…_

 _Si l'on prend le raccourci à travers les champs…_

 _Si l'on ne croise personne et que l'on reste tous les deux…_

 _Si l'orage éclate lorsque l'on passe devant la chapelle abandonnée…_

 _S'il se met à pleuvoir très fort…_

 _Et si l'on court se réfugier dans la chapelle…_

… _alors je lui prendrai la main et je lui dirai : « Alfred, tu sais, je t'aime bien. »_

Aux yeux du garçon, ce plan était parfait ! À l'exception d'un ou deux détails indépendants de sa volonté, il le trouvait sans failles. Si tout se passait bien, d'ici quelques heures Alfred devrait accepter ses avances. …ou bien les repousser en lui riant au nez.

Le cœur de Petit Ivan se serra à cette éventualité. Il secoua énergiquement la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Il ne devait pas se laisser décourager, surtout pas maintenant ! Et puis, le bambin avait foi en sa bonne étoile. Avec un plan tel que le sien, tout ne pouvait que bien se passer !

Douce innocence de l'enfance qui ne peut réaliser l'improbabilité d'un tel scénario…

Croyant fermement en ses chances de réussite, Petit Ivan releva la tête d'un air satisfait. Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre le fit rapidement déchanté. Le ciel s'était dégagé. Oh, certes, le temps restait toujours mitigé, mais il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'il pleuve aujourd'hui…

Le bambin sentit son sourire se faner et regarda piteusement le soleil qui tentait de percer les nuages. Son plan, son magnifique plan, celui sur lequel il avait travaillé durant tant de jours, venait de tomber à l'eau. Et si près du but en plus !

L'enfant tenta de se faire une raison. Après tout, l'idée restait valable, il lui suffisait juste d'attendre une autre occasion. Mais Petit Ivan avait bien du mal à étouffer sa déception.

Réprimant un sanglot, il jeta discrètement un regard en direction du groupe qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il ne s'étonna pas d'y voir qu'Alfred était le plus remuant, trépignant littéralement d'impatience à l'idée de retourner jouer dehors.

En l'observant de cette manière, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver à la fois si proche et tellement inaccessible…

XXX

Katyusha progressait difficilement au milieu du tumulte de la sortie des classes. Aujourd'hui encore, elle était arrivée en retard. C'est que son patron ne la laissait pas partir facilement, même une fois son service terminé !

Autour d'elle, ça se bousculait, ça riait, ça courrait dans tous les sens. Des enfants se précipitaient vers leurs parents, heureux de les retrouver. D'autres partaient déjà, se retournant une dernière fois pour dire au revoir à leur meilleur ami.

La jeune femme chercha son petit-frère des yeux. Elle craignit un instant qu'il ne soit rentré sans elle, mais le trouva appuyé sur la grille de l'établissement. Seul au milieu de cette cacophonie, Petit Ivan jouait avec des cailloux du bout du pied.

Lorsque sa sœur le rejoignit, l'enfant répondit à peine à son « Bonjour ».

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- _Da_ …

Elle n'obtint rien de plus.

Katyusha se demanda bien qu'elle sorte de soucis pouvait avoir un enfant de cet âge pour s'enfermer dans un tel mutisme ! Malheureusement pour elle, comme l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, elle voulut le distraire de sa mauvaise humeur.

-Regarde comme il fait beau aujourd'hui ! Et dire que rien ne laissait présager cette éclaircie ce matin !

-Magnifique…, maugréa le bambin.

La jeune femme devait bien avouer qu'elle était un peu perdue. Tous les enfants aiment le beau temps ! C'est tout de même mieux que cette pluie qui vous cloître à l'intérieur ! Mais ça n'était apparemment pas le cas de Petit Ivan…

Pour Katyusha, son petit-frère restait un mystère.

XXX

Note de KingdomOfBelgium : C'est à nouveau moi ! Heu… Ben je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter en réalité… J'espère juste que cela vous a plu ! :3

Ps : Personnellement, je dis « livre à colorier ». Mais après avoir fait un tour sur internet, il s'avère que cette expression n'est pas correcte…

Pps : Aussi, le choix du dessin d'Ivan n'est pas anodin ! Petit clin d'œil au fameux « ours soviétique » et à la couleur d'une très célèbre armée ! ;-)


End file.
